wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
WoLf
By the time I realized there was another wolf it was too late so when searching up my wolf spell it with a capital L not really how his name is spelled but it is just to search him up so.... yeah Is main character in fanfiction The Beginnings Appearance Wolf has electric blue eyes that seem to shine in the sunlight. He has pure white scales and very light grey underscales. His talons are slightly dull, but not by much. However he does have venom in his talons, but due to his hybrid nature his claws never stop creating venom, even if there is no more room left, which can lead to venom bursting out of his claws all at once if he doesn't drain his claws every now and then by scratching something like a rock to mimic the action of claws through scales. He has large, powerful wings that start off white and slowly darken to light grey near the edges. The same it with his tail spikes, but he has fewer spikes on his tail then usual with only two on each side instead of a cluster. He has a average frame for an Icewing, being slightly tall and muscled. He has a long tail despite his few tail spikes, which narrows down to a whip like end. He has powerful front legs to match his sister, but slightly weaker hind legs so it is harder for him to run and jump though not impossible He has a bright silver armband that is not decorated save for the one large, polished Sapphire inlaid in the armband. Wolf can be easily mistaken for a pure blood Icewing, the only giveaway is his eye color, but again can be mistaken for just weird. His Icewing mane is actually a bit larger then most Icewings, with more spikes then normal, but not enough to be seen as more then just a mutation. Personality Wolf is generally laid back and calm, he is pretty smart and loves to debate. Not saying he likes to argue, just to debate. When he or his sister is in danger, he can be quite deadly, although not as much as he sister. Wolf likes goofing off with Scythe but is serious when at work or in perilous times. Wolf will often puzzle over things he has found in his travels when he gets a chance, but he does enjoys reading but often doesn't have time for it. He likes being in the cold and hates the desert with a fierce passion, saying that he doesn't mind the milder temperatures such as in the Skywing kingdom. Wolf is fiercely loyal to Scythe, any mention of hiding something from her or betraying her and he will end the conversation right there unless there is a VERY good reason. He might hide something from her in the case that it is extremely personal to someone else or likewise reason, but that's about it. Wolf can be nervous around dragons due to his venomous talons. He could have the best control of his venom in the world and ''still ''be nervous around dragons. Most times he will tuck the tips of his claws into his palm so he cant hurt anyone, thankfully his venom doesn't effect him at all so he prefers it that way. Wolf enjoys makings new friends, but he is not naive, he knows what dragons are bad news and what dragons are not. Wolf is quite skilled at fighting, but more often then not, if a dragon tries to flee, he will not follow unless said dragon has hurt Scythe or is planning to hurt others (such as murder or assassination) Occupation Wolf travels around with his sister Scythe, taking on odd jobs as they go. At one point they could be mercenaries or assassins or even just messengers. They pretty do whatever jobs are available to get some gold Family. His mother is a DeathWing called Blade the Deathwing his father a IceWing called Polar Bear, And his older sister is called Scythe Abilities Wolf has venom in his claws and can breath a frostbreath which outputs toxic fumes, which if breathed in large doses, can easily kill or render unconciuos. He is strong and fast, preferring to kill opponents on a open battlefield.But if he has to he is fairly adept at stealth but perhaps not the greatest. He prefers to use his talons and teeth. History If you ever ask Wolf about his history he will either just go silent and awkward or become extremely evasive unless he trusts you, so you won't get any answer from him. But don't worry, I'll give you a quick run down. When Wolf was a young dragonet both his parents were killed by Skywings since from the war both his parents were on the opposite side. He was taken care of from his only slightly older sister Scythe who did her absolute best to take care of them both, because of that they have formed an extremely strong bond with his sister. Cascabel is his littlest sister who he adores, yes she is adopted and no he does not care a lick. Scythe stumbled upon Cascabel when she was training under a really crotchety Deathwing in stealth and spy work, Scythe gave Cascabel some pointers and quite literally became Cascabel's role model since her parents were not in the picture. After a while Scythe and Wolf adopted Cascabel into the family who took to it like a Seawing in water. Wolf and Scythe often would go into assassin work but in the end found that it made them too many enemies in the long run so they switched to general mercenary/hired guard work instead. Very generalized but I don't think Wolf would be comfortable with much more. Pets He has a pet snowy owl named Blizzard who either flies beside him or perched on his head while traveling or stays at the palace. He WAS about to eat her when he found that she was just too adorable to eat so instead he trained her just cause he very well could. Gallery This picture is NOT mine. The second picture is also NOT mind, its just more of a reference to his colors. Category:IceWings Category:DeathWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101)